St Vladimir's IM
by RozaIvashkov1452
Summary: This is a revised version. The gang gets onto the school's instant messenger and chaos errupts. Suggestions are always welcomed, and criticism is wanted. Please R and R Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I am writing a new story. I'm not ditching my old story, but this one popped into my friends head and we're writing it together. She currently does not have an accout but I will refer to her as Luna Rae. **

**Disclaimer: **

**Luna: Adrian will you do our discliamer? Please?**

**Adrian: Whats in it for me?**

**Roza: We'll get you one of those electronic ciggarettes so you can smoke indoors and at bars. And I'll be your biggest fan!**

**Adrian: *thinks about it* Okay. The characters in this story do not belong to them, and neither do the places. Though everything else does. By the way, I am not made up, where Richelle got these ideas I was, is something I will look into.**

**Roza: Thanx Adrian. You're better than Dimitri!**

**Adrian: Well I already knew that, but it makes me feel better that you agree.**

**Chat Room 9000**

(It's over 9000!)

**Clove_luvr69:** [Online]

**BA_Guardian: **[Online]

**Spirit_Girl18: **[Online]

**Pyromaniac1: **[Online]

**JohnWayneLuvr: **[Online]

**I_luv_h2o: **[Online]

**Eddie6534: **[Online]

**Ghostie: **[Offline]

**Janine38: **[Offline]

**~Petrov~: **[Offline]

**Kirova_is_boss: **[Offline]

**Clove_Luvr69: **What am I doing, I dont even go to St. Vlad's.

**BA_Guardian: **You're on here because you live at St. Vlad's for the time being, and so Lissa or I can get ahold of you if need be.

**Clove_Luvr69: **Okay, anything for you Little D'hampir.

**Pyromaniac1: **That's the best name you could come up with Rose? Wow, isn't that a bit conceited?

**BA_Guardian: **Like yours is any better. That's what I call you. Besides, its not conceited if its true.

**Spirit_girl18: **Why can't you two get along? *Shakes head* I just dont understand.

**BA_Guardian: **But Liss, he started it.

**JohnWayneLuvr: **Roza, what is this thing, and why do I have to be this user name? I think it makes me sound gay.

**Clove_Luvr69: ***Rolling on the floor laughing* Rose I cannot believe you put Dimitri as that. I was joking when I suggested it. Well, now it looks as if your favorite mentor as switced teams so I have a chance.

**BA_Guardian: **Adrian hush, Dimitri, you do not sound gay. It just shows what you're into.

**I_luv_h2o: **Yeah, I agree, plus everyone is cooler online.

**JohnWayneLuvr:** Roza, Roza, Roza, is that Brad Paisley? I really want his autograph. Is this thing for only people on campus, if so where is he?

**I_luv_h2o: **I am not Brad Paisley. Who is that by the way?

**BA_Guardian:** Mia you couldn't play along? Now Dimitri is all dejected and I have to make him feel better. Brad Paisley is a country singer who has songs like Water and Online.

**I_luv_h2o: **oh I'm sorry, I didnt realize that. But I guess I can understand the confusion.

**Eddie6534:** Why would you have to make him feel better. And why did Adrian make the comment "So I have a chance"?

**Spirit_Girl18: **Yea Rose, I never got Adrian's jokes.

**I_luv_h2o:** *giggles* They are so oblivious.

**BA_Guardian: **How do you know Mia? Did Adrian tell you?

**I_luv_h2o:** No its just really obvious.

**Pyromaniac1: **What would he have told her.

**BA_Guardian: **Ya'll dont need to know, well 'cept for you Lissa. You need to come to my room. Dimitri can you come too?

**JohnWayneLuvr:** I'm on my way Roza. Ivashkov your jokes are not funny.

**Clove_Luvr69:** I thought they were, and so did Mia.

**BA_Guardian: **[Offline]

**Spirit_Girl18:** [Offline]

**JohnWayneLuvr: **[Offline]

**Eddie6534:** What are they talking about? Why cant we know?

**Clove_Luvr69:** I'd tell you guys, but Belikov would rip my throat out and Rose would stake me.

**I_luv_h2o: **I can see why'd they be upset.

**Pyromaniac1:** Oh well Lissa will tell me.

**Clove_Luvr69:** I doubt it, Lissa wouldn't break the promise she's sure to make to Rose.

**Janine38: **[Online]

**Janine38:** What secret is Rose keeping? And why is Belikov involved.

**Clove_Luv69:** Crap! I, uh, gotta go do something, in that one place... Bye!

**Clove_Luvr69: **[Offline]

**I_luv_h2o: **I gotta go with him.

**I_luv_water: **[Offline]

**Janine38: **Do either of you two know?

**Eddie6534:** We've been trying to figure that out.

**Janine38: **Well I'll go and see what I can find.

**Janine38: **[Offline]

**Eddie6534:** Well I gotta go too.

**Eddie6534:** [Offline]

**Spirit_Girl18: **[Online]

**BA_Guardian:** [Online]

**Spirit_Girl18:** OMG!

**BA_Guardian:** You can't tell anyone until Graduation.

**Spirit_Girl18:** This explains soooo much! Adrian's jokes make much more sense now.

**Pyromaniac1:** So you going to tell me whats up?

**BA_Guardian:** You promised us Liss. Well I gotta go I'll talk to you about things later.

**Spirit_Girl18: **Okay Rose, no Christian I can't tell you. You'll find out soon enough though. Btw I like the plan your going to do to unveil the big secret Rose.

**BA_Guardian:** Thanx Lissa.

**BA_Guardian:** [Offline]

**Pyromaniac1:** I need to talk to you, meet me up in the church attic in 5 minutes.

**Spirit_Girl18:** *giggles* Okay, see you then.

**Pyromaniac1:** [Offline]

**Spirit_Girl18: **[Offline]

**As I said before, I'm not forgetting my other story, it's just this one needed attention. Review please, it would help us to create more, and suggestions help too. If you think a character needs to be in here, give me their actual name and then their username.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm back again. I might be slow to update this story, seeing as the other one ****Graduation**** is my main one. I will not be dropping either of these. **

**Disclaimer:**

**Adrian: as I said before *smokes electric cigarette* this story does not belong to Roza or Luna. By the way, I like their present, so I will be doing the disclaimers until otherwise stated.**

**Chat Room 9000**

(The next day)

**Clove_Luvr69:** [Online]

**BA_Guardian:** [Online]

**Spirit_Girl8:** [Online]

**Pyromaniac1:** [Online]

**BA_Russian: **[Online]

**I_luv_h2o:** [Online]

**Eddie6534:** [Online]

**Janine38:** [Online]

**~Petrov~:** [Online]

**Ghostie: **[Offline]

**Kirova_is_boss:** [Offline]

**Pyromaniac1:** Hey Lissa, so how was your night ;)

**Spirit_Girl18:** ^/^ Christain stop, you know how it was.

**BA_Guardian:** Keep it to yourselves. The rest of us do **Not** want to here it.

**I_luv_h20: **Agreed.

**pyromaniac1:** Rose hush, no one wants to here from you.

**Clove_luvr69:** Rose, are we just jealous that you didnt have a visitor last night? ;)

**I_luv_h2o: ***giggles*

**BA_Russian:** How do you know she didnt Ivashkov?

**Eddie6534:** Who would have visited her?

**Pyromaniac: **Yeah, and who are you?

**BA_Guardian:** Dill-hole, thats Dimitri. He didnt like the other one so I made a new one for him.

**Pyromaniac: **I'm not a Dill-hole, and whats the big secret that I cant know about.

**Eddie6534:** Yeah actually you are, but I have to wonder what it is as well.

**Janine38: **So do I Rose. If you dont tell me on here, I will have to come talk to you and Dimitri alone.

**BA_Guardian: **Er... well, if I have to tell you mom, along with everyone on here... Dimitri had a rash on his back from rubbing against the mats when I took him down so many times. So I decided that I would help by applying the creme, because he couldn't reach the itch.

**Clove_Luvr69:** ROFLMAO, Rose can he not reach the 'itch'? Are you the only one who can?

**BA_Russian:** Ivashkov, you're trying my patience.

**~Petrov~:** Do none of you have any lives? It's your day off and you're on here. Belikov I know for a fact you could be pulling extra duties if you're bored. Janine, you are guarding your charge, how are you on here? I thought it was for only on campus.

**Janine38:** I am on campus Guardian Petrov. I saw you yesterday in the commons. and I wanted to see what all the excitement was about.

**~Petrov~:** Oh thats right, well whats your excuse Belikov?

**BA_Russian:** I thought that as Rose's mentor I should see what was happening on here. To make sure there was noting illegal.

**Clove_Luvr69:** Sure because thats the only reason.

**BA_Guardian:** Adrian, I need to talk to you in my room.

**Clove_Luvr69:** :D I'm on my way! Sucks for you Dimitri.

**Clove_Luvr69:** [Offline]

**Janine38: **Why is that Lord Ivashkov?

**BA_Guardian:** He means that Dimitri can't have me rub his medication on his rash until later.

**Janine38:** Oh, okay. Belikov, could I have a word with you? I need to discuss Rose's improvement.

**BA_Russian:** Of course Guardian Hathaway.

**Janine38: **Meet me at the break room.

**BA_Russian:** Okay, I will see you then.

**Janine38: **[Offline]

**BA_Russian:** [Offline]

**~Petrov~:** Unlike you students, I have a life and am getting off of here. Just make sure you remeber the fresh air will not kill you.

**~Petrov~:** [Offline]

**Spirit_Girl18:** Rose do you think your mother knows about you know what?

**Pyromaniac1:** Know what?

**Eddie6534:** Seriously I want to know.

**BA_Guardian:** I dont think she does. And its none of your guy's business right now. You might find out later if I choose to tell you.

**Pyromaniac1:** Whatever Rose.

**Eddie6534:** Normally I would respect your wishes Rose, but um, I am really curious. What is soo secret that me and christian can't know?

**BA_Guardian:** Well too bad, I'm not telling.

**BA_Guardian:** Hey all.

**Spirit_Girl18:** Rose, why did you say hey?

**BA_Guardian:** It wasnt me, Adrian finally got here, well I gotta get off to talk to him. Bye.

**BA_Guardian:** [Offline]

**Spirit_Girl18:** Christian, could you come meet me in my room?

**Pyromaniac1:** Of Course!

**Pyromaniac1: **[Offline]

**Spirit_Girl18:** [Offline]

**Eddie6534: **Alone again... *sigh*

Dimitri POV

I walked into the break room and took a seat across from Janine. She sat there waiting expectantly. I sat across from her. "Hello Guardian Hathaway, how can I help you?"

She folded her hands, right over left and began," I would just like to check in on how well the extra training sessions have been going with you and my daughter."

I relaxed a little at the topic, "Rose has come along way since she came back to St. Vladimirs. She's reached the top of her class and has learned to really hold her own. I have the greatest faith that she will be able to protect the Princess and that she can take on anything that comes her way."

Janine sighed, "I'm worried that you have become too casual with Rose and instead of making sure that she is ready to take care of her charge, you're trying to make sure that you two are friends."

My breath hitched, but it was unnoticable, "I can assure you that our relationship is strictly professional when in training, but as you know, when two people spend so much time together, a friendship, or companionship, is almost always going to occur."

She smiled a bit, "Yes, but I just want to make sure that my daughter succeeds in life. Especially if that is all that I can give her." She stopped, "Does... does Rose ever say anything about me?" I hadn't expected this from Janine.

I tried to think on my toes, and thought that perhaps lying might be the best option here. "She..." Deciding that that would not help their situation any I went and told her the truth, "Rose is, bitter that you never made any visits when she was younger, despite the fact that she knew you couldn't. She's 18, and going through the same phase that I did at her age. She hasn't fully come to terms yet that she is a d'hampir, and that we all have to make sacrifices, even if that means we can't see our children a majority of the time."

She looked at the table a while before she nodded her head, "Thank you Guardian Belikov." She stood up and extended me her hand. "I hope that you can teach Rose so much more, and I'm happy to see the improvement in her." I stood up and shook her hand, before saying goodbye, as I was off to find Rose.

...

Adrian POV

I walked into Rose's room. She was in the bathroom so I went to the desk and typed:

**BA_Guardian:** Hey all.

Rose came back out, sighed, and shoved me out of the way. She typed something else on the computer then turned to me. "Adrian, I'm asking you nicely, please stop with the innuendos. You know exactly what would happen if anybody found out, escepcially my mother. Please, stop." I laughed. She frowned and I laughed harder.

"Atleast somebody would be upset. Rose, it's not right for you to be with him. You need to wake up and see that he's 7 years older than you. He is not right for you." I was getting angry. Belikov was taking my girl. Stupid russian. Couldn't he find someone his own age.

"So what your saying is that you know me well enough to choose who is and isn't good for me."

I grinned, "Of course I do little d'hampir"

"Who is then? You?" She spat that out. She was clearly upset, but I was finally finding my perfect oppprtunity to make a move.

"Yes! You finally see reason." I was so caught up in the moment that I jumped out my seat and kissed her. She resisted at first but then softened as I didn't back down. She wrapped her arms around my neck and began to interlace her fingers into my hair. I took this as a good sign and moved my hands to start going under her shirt. She chuckled slightly, then used me to get up before kneeing me in the crotch. "FUCK" I fell to the ground, paralyzed. I had been kneed there before, but never with such force. I was close to tears.

"Don't ever! EVER! Kiss me again or I will do much worse to you next time." She kneeled down next to me. I was getting my breath back slowly as the pain receeded. Rose pushed my hair out of my face so that I could cool down from holding my breath for so long. Eventually, I was able to hold back the tears and regain my pride. She helped me up and I brushed my clothes off. I stared long and hard, not sure what to say anymore.

Rose looked, almost sorry, but definitely sympathetic. "I realize that you like me, and I that I do have some feelings for you, but they don't match the ones I have for Dimitri. I love him and you need to understand that." Her voice was softer now. I still didn't know what to say, so many things were bouncing around in my mind. Should I continue to fight for her? Should I just let Belikov win and have her? I couldn't decide that right there so I looked to her one last time, and walked out the door. I went to go see Belikov in his room.

**Pyromaniac1: **[Online]

**Spirit_Girl18:** [Online]

**Pyromaniac1:** Lissa, sweety, could you please tell me what Rose is keeping from the world? I'll make it worth your while.

**Eddie6534:** Can we keep it pg until ya'll can find a room together without me.

**Spirit_Girl18:** Don't worry Eddie. As much I would like to tell you, I promised Rose I wouldn't, Christian.

**Pyromaniac1:** Fine Lissa, but I had a whole night planned out.

**Spirit_Girl18:** Well you could still have the night with me. It would be good for me as well as you ;)

**Eddie6534:** Okay I'm leaving before ya'll get all nasty.

**BA_Guardian:** [Online]

**BA_Guardian: **Dont worry Eddie. I'm on so it wont get too bad.

**Eddie6534:** Thanx Rose. So I thought with you on Adrian would be back on. Where is he?

**BA_Guardian:** Dont, know, dont really care. I'm not too pleased with him at the moment.

**Eddie6534:** Why whats wrong?

**BA_Guardian:** He kissed me.

**Spirit_Girl18:** Oh no! I hope you werent too hard on him.

**Eddie6534:** Go Adrian!

**Pyromaniac1:** He must be crazy to kiss you. See, Liss this is why you should quite the use of Spirit.

**BA_Guardian: **No she should quit because of the darkness, and you're just jealous you didnt kiss me Sparky. And Liss, actually I kneed him.

**Spirit_Girl18:** Christian leave her alone. Well, Rose, I guess that was your right. He knows how you feel, and he also knows your taken.

**Eddie6534:** Taken? Rose who are you dating?

**Pyromaniac1:** OH MY GOD! You aren't, Rose please tell me you aren't.

**Spirit_Girl18:** Ooops, I'm sorry Rose.

**BA_Guardian:** Eddie, nevermind. Christian tell any one and I swear on Lissa's life (Sorry Liss, your more important than anything I have) that I wil kill you. Lissa, I dont hate you. Dont think those thoughts.

**Spirit_Girl18:** None taken, but just don't hurt his face too much.

**Pyromaniac1:** Gee thanks Lissa...

**Eddie6534:** Why am I the only one who doesnt get to know?

**BA_Russian:** [Online]

**BA_Russian: ** Know what?

**Pyromaniac1: **Wow, Belikov, thats all I have to say.

**Eddie6534:** You know what? I dont care, and instead of being left out I'm getting off, good day to you all.

**Eddie6534:** [Offline]

**BA_Russian:** Roza how does Ozera know? I thought you werent going to tell him.

**BA_Guardian:** Lissa let it slip, by accident though. I dont blame her. Plus he's too afraid of me and you to tell anyone.

**Pyromaniac1: **Rose I'm not afraid of you, only Belikov.

**BA_Guardian:** You should be afraid of me Sparky. Tel anyone, and you'll see just how scary I can get.

**BA_Russian:** Roza, calm down. I have faith that Lord Ozera won't tell anyone, am I right?

**Pyromaniac1:** Yup, not a soul.

**BA_Guardian:** Better not -.-

**Spirit_Girl18: **I'm sorry you two. Christian come to my room. We need to talk.

**Pyromaniac1:** Okay!

**Spirit_Girl18:** [Offline]

**Pyromaniac1:** [Offline]

**BA_Guardian:** Dimitri can you come to my room, we really do need to talk.

**BA_Russian:** Okay.

**BA_Guardian:** [Offline]

**BA_Russian:** [Offline]

**Ghostie:** [Online]

**Ghostie:** Thats why she didnt love me. Damn that Belikov!

**Guess who the Ghostie is. So what do you think? The next chapter will not be in the chat room. It will be a collection of things through different peoples views. Please Read and Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, so this chapter will not be in the chat room until later. I felt that it needed to go out and into the real world. They dont always have to be on the computer do they?**

**Disclaimer:**

**Adrian: Once again, I must tell you that Richelle Mead apparently owns me and the rest of the "imaginary" world. I dislike this, and hope that one day I can become free.  
Roza: Well... *throws sock at Adrian* I have freed you Doby, now run, be the free house elf you want to be!  
Luna: *facepalm***

**Adrian: -.-**

**Adrian POV**

I walked all around the campus, not knowing where to go. I really did need to figure out what I was going to do. I could drink away all of my problems like usual, but that would solve nothing. I sat on a rock.

I could wait. Belikov has a high chance of dying protecting a moroi, and then Rose will need a shoulder to cry on. I could be that shoulder. But that could take years, or never actually happen at all. I shook my head, not a good plan.

I could just give up, and let Belikov win, but really, where's the fun in that? When have I ever been known to just give up? Plus, I can't get her out of my mind, giving up won't be easy with that. I guess I could go through life waiting and hoping that she'll love me one day. It's better than living a lie I guess.

**Rose POV**

I looked to Dimitri. We were lying on our backs on my bead. He was still smilling. He had just heard that Edward Cullen, 39, of Dewsburry of West Yorks was detained under the mental health act for having sex with a dog. We had just spent the last half hour laughing our asses off. As you can tell, we are not big fans of this vampire myth. My vampire is sooo much sexier than that sparkling fairy. On top of that it's totally not true. I DO NOT SPARKLE.

He rolled over and propped his head up on his hand. "So, Roza, tell me, what did you want to talk about?" He reached out and played with a strand of hair that had fallen into my face.

I blushed a bit, "I just wanted to see you for a little while. Just to sepnd some quality time together." He chuckled and pulled me closer to him. I breathed him in, and nuzzled in closer to him. I closed my eyes and fell asleep wraped in his arms.

**Eddie POV**

Why can't I know? Have I betrayed their trust recently? Why does everyone but me know? Why can't I figure it out? How did Christian figure it out? Dang it, this really bugs me. Maybe Rose will tell me if I act all kind and sweet. I should check this out.

"Power to the Eddster!"

**Mason POV**

I sit in my dark hole. I try to touch out to the people I knew, but my hands are just mist. Why didn't I just listen to my mother and forget about Rose? Oh I know why, because she was beautiful and powerful and just Rose. There is really no other adjective for her. Damn that Dimitri for taking my girl! He took what would of been mine. I don't think that I would be as upset if that Ivashkov guy had her. He's closer to her age than that craddle robber Russian. Belikov is the one who she loved. He's why she couldn't love me. I swear I will have my revenge. And maybe I can get that Ivashkov morori to help me. He seems to be easliy manipulated.

My plans are great. I have a ton of ghost counterparts who will help me. Plus this voice tells me that he can help me too. I havent seen him, but he tells me that it's because others may banish him if he shows his face. That's okay, they think they're better because they have light around them, well I enjoy my black darkness.

I should also help Eddie go out with that Rinaldi chick. Everyone knows they like each other. What, why is my darkness getting lighter? Oh well.

"Power to the Maceman!"

**Chatroom 9000**

**(3 pm, night for them)**

BA_Guardian: [Online]

Spirit_Girl18: [Online]

Clove_Luvr69: [Offline]

Pyromaniac1:[Offline]

BA_Russian:[Offline]

I_luv_h20: [Offline]

Eddie3465: [Offline]

Ghostie: [Offline]

Janine38: [Offline]

~Petrov~:[Offline]

Kirova_is_Boss: [Offline]

BA_Guardian: Hey Lissa

Spirit_Girl18: Hey Rose, I really am sorry about earlier. I talked to Christian and he promised to not tell anyone, though I think he may tell Eddie out of pity.

BA_Guardian: It's okay really Liss, I'm not mad. And if Christian tells Eddie, I may slap him but in all honesty Eddie is the only one who I didnt tell or who hasnt guessed.

Spirit_Girl18: Okay, how are you doing?

BA_Guardian: I'm doing okay, great really. Dimitri and I had a great afternoon, just talking and laughing.

Spirit_Girl18: Well that sounds good ^.^

BA_Guardian: If you're staying up because of me then you should really go to sleep.

Spirit_Girl18: I'm not tired Rose. Dont worry you're not keeping me up.

BA_Guardian: Okay, well this is nice. I miss the times were we would just talk. With no interuptions and no Christian or Dimitri troubles.

Spirit_Girl18: Same here, we used to talk all the time but I guess it's my fault, I am the one who got a boyfriend first... right?

BA_Guardian: Yeah, you were with Christian before anything happened.

Spirit_Girl18: So was it my fault, did you go to Dimitri because you couldn't go to me?

BA_Guardian: No Lissa, dont think that, it just happened because we were always together for practice and we just opened up to one another with out realizing it.

Spirit_Girl18: Okay, I just feel bad about forgetting you all together when I started going out with Christian. Rose I also lied earlier, I really am tired but I still want to talk to you. Come to my dorm tomorrow after classes. It'll just be you and me.

BA_Guardian: It's okay Liss, really. And I'll be there. Ttyl Liss.

Spirit_Girl18: Night

Spirit_Girl18: [Offline]

Ghostie: [Online]

Ghostie: Hey Rose

BA_Guardian: Hello?

Ghostie: Dont you know who I am?

BA_Guardian: Umm... no. Who are you?

Ghostie: Rose, it's me Mason

BA_Guardian: Hardy Har Har... sure it is

Ghostie: Really Rose it's me.

BA_Guardian: No! It can't be, I stopped being able to see you. I can't go through this again.

Ghostie: Rose its okay, you can't see me anymore, but I can control computers from the other side.

BA_Guardian: Okay, perhaps I'm just sleep deprived, or maybe you really can control computers, who knows... So uh, Mason how have you been?

Ghostie: Could be better. I came to talk to about something

BA_Gaurdian: Okay what?

Ghostie: You need to get rid of Belikov. He's too old for you.

BA_Guardian: Okay not you too. I'm getting off I can't deal with this right now! Bye Mace

BA_Guardian: [Offline]

Ghostie: NO Rose wait!

Ghostie: Damn, I'll just have to talk to her some other way.

Ghostie: [Offline]

**Hey ya'll, sorry it took me a while to right this. So what did you guys think? Please, please review and tell me what you want different. I do really like critizism.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey so I am going in a different direction than I did in the past with this story. It's going to go a bit slower paced, so I can do all the things that I want to with the characters. Just a disclaimer for those who read this before. **

**Disclaimer:**

**Adrian: *Inhales* So, as always, I am planning out how to own myself, because the whole Harry Potter house elf plan didn't work out, but until that works out for me I have to say that Richelle Mead owns me and the rest of the people I know. Although the one who showers me with gifts owns the plot line.**

**Me: *giggles* Yay!**

Rose POV (Lissa's Room)

"I think it was Mason. Who else would do that? Why would anybody else try and impersonate Mace?" I had just filled Lissa in on what happened last night in the chat room. She believed that I thought it was Mason, but was still skeptical of whether or not he could comunicate through computers. I couldn't understand why Mace would even try this. There was no way that I could be with Mason, even if he was alive. I didn't feel that way about him before he died, and he knew that.

"Rose, are you sure that somebody isn't just pulling a prank." She saw the look on my face, "Not saying that it is a very tasteful prank, but really, it's possible." Actually I had thought about this, and told her as much, but not very many people knew about me being able to see ghosts, and the ones who did wouldn't do this to me. "And what if it really is him? What are you going to do?"

"I don't know Liss, I just don't know anymore. I might not get on the chat thing anymore, that way he can't contact me." I didn't honestly think that was true, and Lissa saw through that. "Why can't we have a normal life? No death threats, no depression/spirit-craze, no ghosts, no shadow-kissed affects." I put my face into my hands. Lissa pulled me into a hug.

"Because Rose, we're too strong to have an easy life. This is the hand we're dealt for a reason, we can't wish for a better simpler life, so there's no reason to mope. This is just another bump in the road, but you have me, and Dimitri, and Adrian, and Eddie, and Christian too. I know you guys don't always get along, but still. Rose you don't have to do this alone. Really it's my fault that you saw him in the first place." She looked sullen.

"No Liss, you can't blame yourself for this. You saved my life, and I'm indebted to you forever." I stand up, "Now get up, it's my job to help you, all of my problems are minimal. And don't give me that look, if I wanted a different life I could have it." She shook her head. It kind of confused me, when I' m the one with the problem I always end up comforting her. "Now we can figure out what to do about this later, but for now, let's just talk, like the old times." I walk over to her stereo, plug in her IPod and turn on our favorite song, _Cross My Heart_, by Marianas Trench. We became fans of the Canadian band when we went to go see Niagara Falls two summers ago. Lissa smiled at my choice of song. We belted out the chorus when it came on. "Take me with you, I start to miss you. Take me home, I don't want to be alone tonight." The verse that came after that didn't sound like the main singer. It was a little deeper and more familiar.

"And I do want to show you, I will run to you till I can't stand on my own anymore. I cross my heart and hope to die. Cross my heart and hope to die. Cross my heart and hope to…" As it turned to the next verse the voice clicked in my mind. It was Mason. I screamed and Lissa had realized that it wasn't Mariana's Trench singing anymore. When we both stopped singing, the music stopped and Mason spoke. "Rose, I need to talk to you. Please, just listen. Leave Belikov for me! We can be together I promise. This spirit told me it was true." I screamed and unplugged the stereo. Masons Voice faded away and I ran out of the room.

**Chat Room **

(After the Fact)

**Spirit_Girl18:** [Online]

**Clove_Luvr69:** [Online]

**BA_Russian**: [Online]

**Pyromaniac1**: [Offline]

**BA_Guardian**: [Offline]

**I_luv_h20**: [Offline]

**Eddie3465:** [Offline]

**Ghostie:** [Offline]

**Janine38:** [Offline]

**~Petrov~:** [Offline]

**Kirova_is_Boss**: [Offline]

**BA_Russian:** Princess, where is Roza? I can't find her anywhere.

**Spirit_Girl18:** Um, well she had a mental break down, and is on my bed right now. Sorry, but I don't think you should see her right now, I'll explain later.

**Clove_Luver69:** Whoa, what caused that to happen to my favorite d'hampir?

**Spirit_Girl18:** Mason is talking to her through anything with electricity. She's not crazy because I heard it too… and it's not me because we heard the same thing.

**Clove_Luver69:** Cousin, I'm crazy too, I believe you, so don't get so defensive.

**BA_Russian**: Are you sure that she is okay?

**Spirit_Girl18:** Yes Dimitri I am. Adrian you're not crazy if I'm not.

**Clove_Luver69:** That's called denial and we both are. Sorry Cousin.

**Spirit_Girl18:** Whatever Adrian, she's waking I've got to go.

**Spirit_Girl18:** [Offline]

**Clove_Luver69:** Somebodies PMSing.

**BA_Russian:** Ivashkov you annoy me to the point of no return. I have to go check on Roza, goodbye.

**BA_Russian:** [Offline]

**Clove_Luver69:** Pft, fine, I'll go see her too!

**Clove_Luver69:** [Offline]

**Ghostie:** [Online]

**Ghostie:** I caused this? Poor Rose, soon she will see that I'm the one for her!

**Ghostie:** [Offline]

**I always love suggestions, please. Tell me what you like, what you don't like. I can't get better without criticism. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't really have anything to say right here, except that this is the last chapter that had been written for the original story, so it might take a little longer than the others for me to post new chapters.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Adrian: I have a breakthrough in gaining my independence. I'll sell the Russian's soul to Richelle, and then the rest of us can leave and live our own lives. Rose will fall in love with me and I will be the happiest person alive!**

**Me: *Sniffles* That's so sweet, but Adrian, you can't do that. Stealing souls is immoral.**

**Luna: *cough* No it's not *cough***

**Me: -.- Yes it is and that's final =P**

Chat Room 9000

(Rose is awake and on the computer)

**Clove_luvr69:** [Online]

**BA_Guardian: **[Online]

**Spirit_Girl18: **[Online]

**Pyromaniac1: **[Online]

**BA_Russian: **[Online]

**I_luv_h2o: **[Online]

**Eddie6534: **[Online]

**Ghostie: **[Offline]

**Janine38: **[Offline]

**~Petrov~: **[Offline]

**Kirova_is_boss: **[Offline]

Clove_Luver69: Rose are you sure you want to be on here? What if Mason shows up again?

BA_Guardian: Adrian, I am not running anymore. Mason is dead and he needs to accept that I don't have the same feelings for him. I know it's horrible, but that's the way it is. Maybe you can help him cope.

Clove Luver69: That was low Rose, real low.

I_luv_h2o: Yea Rose, lay off of Adrian.

Spirit_Girl18: While Rose was a little harsh towards Adrian she has a point.

Clove_Luver69: Figures you'd take her side. Let's see if I ever help you learn spirit powers again.

Pyromaniac1: You'll do it or I'll flame you because you hurt my girl.

Eddie6534: Talk about being chivalrous Christian, trying to earn brownie points to get into someone's pants are we?

Pyromaniac1: Shut up Castile. At least I have a girlfriend, and had the courage to tell my love about my feelings unlike you.

Eddie6534: Dude, so not cool. Ozera you officially suck.

BA_Guardian: That's was so not okay Pyro. And if I remember correctly, Lissa asked you out. So put that in your juice box and suck it!

BA_Russian: Roza, your quotes will never cease to amaze me.

Clove_Luver69: And you! Good gracious, why can't you find someone your own age!

BA_Guardian: Adrian back off now! I don't know what your problem is but I will come over there and beat it out of you. Don't think I won't.

Eddie6534: What do you mean find someone your own age? Um, Adrian can you expand on that?

BA_Guardian: Adrian you do it and I will kill you myself.

BA_Russian: Roza you can't say those kinds of things to Royals or even moroi, you'll get locked up.

BA_Guardian: don't really care right now; he's being a complete ass towards everyone.

I_luv_h2o: Rose, if I remember correctly you gave him the attitude first.

BA_Guardian: Mia, shut up and stop trying to get Adrian, he'll just use you. Plus somebody else by the name of Eddie already likes you.

BA_Guardian: oops!

Eddie6534: ROSE!

BA_Guardian: sorry Eddie.

I_luv_h2o: Um, Eddie? Can we talk… in private?

Eddie6534: Yeah, sure… um in the library?

I_luv_h2o: Sure meet you there soon.

I_luv_h20: [Offline]

Eddie6534: See everyone later

Eddie6534: [Offline]

Pyromaniac1: Gosh Rose, you have such a big mouth sometimes.

Spirit_Girl18: Christian… do not start something with Rose. You do and you won't get this for two weeks.

Pyromaniac1: Aww, Liss don't be like that.

Spirit_Girl18: Nope, play nice and you might be rewarded.

Pyromaniac1: Mmm sounds fun, *waggles eyebrows*

BA_Guardian: Gag, me with a spoon!

BA_Russian: American phrases will forever confuse me, why would you want someone to gag you with a spoon. Is that even possible?

Clove_Luver69: If you got someone your own age this wouldn't happen.

BA_Russian: Ivashkov, stop now. Go sulk in your apartment and drink from a bottle. Perhaps the madness is getting to you.

Clove_Luver69: Fine, but if somebody needs me don't come find me.

BA_Guardian: We won't so don't worry.

Clove_Luver69: Rose you can be a real bitch sometimes.

Clove_Luver69: [Offline]

BA_Guardian: Whatever. Dimitri, can you come to my room? I have to talk to you.

BA_Russian: Sure thing Roza.

BA_Russian: [Offline]

Pyromaniac1: He got off pretty fast, are you two really going to talk? Or just _talk_?

Spirit_Girl18: That's it; you don't get any love or affection from me for two weeks.

BA_Guardian: Haha Pyro, guess you'll never know!

BA_Guardian: [Offline]

Spirit_Girl18: Bye Christian, I'll see you at school

Spirit_Girl18: [Offline]

Pyromaniac1: Aww!

Pyromaniac1: [Offline]

**So what did ya'll think of it? It's a little short, but I like it! The next chapter will probably be all of there little conversations, and Christian trying to win Lissa's heart one again ^.^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kay first off... Who ever Fred is... I may very well be in love with you. May I ask what you meant by OMR? Because my friends and I say that, but I fear the way we use it has a different meaning than how you use it.**

**Next, thank you guys so much for commenting, it makes me so happy ^.^ Excuse my language, but I'm a bit of a review whore. My heart flutters when I see a new review!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Adrain: Richelle wouldn't accept the Russian's soul as leverage... saying it was wrong and that I had to give it back to him... *rolls eyes* I am still under the control of the red headed author.**

**Me: Aww, well here is the part I tell you that I told you so!**

Eddie's POV

I walked down the hall toward Mia's room. It really wasn't that hard to get to anyones rooms, and I personally think that they just made up that rule to placate parents. When I reached her door I knocked two times and waited. I heard the springs of a mattress squeak and the door was opened by Mia. She was wearing a grey tank top and blue jeans. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail, and she looked gorgeous.

She blushed a bit when she looked to see it was me, "Ummm, come on in." I nodded and walked into heer room. I was neat except for the bed, which looked like she had been sitting on it, especially seeing as her laptop was on it. She sat back down onto the bed. I looked around the room akwardly, not sure what to do. She looked back at me and shook her head, "I'm sorry, you can sit down whereever you like." I looked around again and just decided to sit on the floor where I stood. Mia raised her eyebrow at me, but otherwise said nothing.

I ran my hand through my hair and said, "Soo..." I mentally smacked myself in the head. _Way to go Castile._ _That was pretty much the most lame thing to say._ Mia looked like she wanted to say something, but couldn't get the words to form. At last she decided to just come and sit next to me. I was about to say something about how Rose had been right when she kissed me. I was shocked and for a couple of seconds didn't understand what was going on. When she pulled away she looked confused and a bit hurt.

I finally broke out of my own confusion and registered her facial expressions. _Dammit Castile... you messed it up again._ What could I do to fix this? Only one thing seemed logical, I pulled her back to me and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pushed me to the ground. _Score one to the Eddster!_

Adrian's POV

I logged off my computer and went into the small kitchen of my aprtment. I rummaged through my cupboards and found my assorted bottles of alcohol. I grabbed the bottle of rum and went to find bottled solace on my couch.

Rose POV

I heard a knock on my door and figured it was Dimitri, "Come in." I moved all of the stuff cluttering my bed to the floor and repositioned myself so he could fit on their too. Dimitri walked through the door and smiled at me. He came and sat on the bed next to me.

"So Roza, what did you want to talk about?" I smiled and brought his face down to meet mine. He got the hint when I kissed him that we weren't there to talk at all. Chuckling he wrapped me in his arms and kissed me back.

Chatroom 9000

**BA_Guardian: **[Online]

**Spirit_Girl18: **[Online]

**Pyromaniac1: **[Online]

**BA_Russian: **[Online]

**I_luv_h2o: **[Online]

**Eddie6534: **[Online]

**Clove_luvr69:** [Offline]

**Ghostie: **[Offline]

**Janine38: **[Offline]

**~Petrov~: **[Offline]

**Kirova_is_boss: **[Offline]

BA_Guardian: Hehe ^.^

Spirit_Girl18: I take it you're very happy with how the talk went with Dimitri.

BA_Guardian: I'm thrilled with how it went!

Pyromaniac1: Huh... as a show of self restraint, I'm not going to comment on that. See Lissa, you should just forgive me!

Spirit_Girl18: *shakes head* Christian... you were never really in touble you know... I just wanted to see how you'd react

Spirti_Girl18: But thank you for the flowers ^.^ they were lovely!

Pyromaniac1: *Le sigh* Your welcome sweetie

BA_Guardian: I don't even care that you two are being sickly sweet right now!

BA_Russian: I'm glad you're happy Roza

BA_Guardian: 3

Eddie6534: Ummm... Umm...

Eddie6534: I feel that something is starring me in the face right now...

I_luv_h2o: Eddie... it's a good thing you're strong and smart... but you're not very observant

Eddie6534: That's not what you said earlier ;)

Pyromaniac1: Ow ow! Go Eddie!

I_luv_h20: *blushes*

Spirit_Girl18: Lol

BA_Guardian: FINALLY!

Eddie6534: OH MY GOD! I finally figured out what's been going on between Rose and Dimitri!

BA_Guardian: You did?

Eddie6534: Yeah =] Dimitri got you a gift!

Pyromaniac1: ...really?

I_luv_h20: Eddie hun... that's... exactly what happened

Eddie6534: I don't understand why ya'll didn't just tell me... I can keep a secret!

I_luv_h20: *shakes head* Well I'm getting off

BA_Russian: That's good to know in the future Mr. Castile

I_luv_h20: [Offline]

BA_Guardian: I... I... nevermind

Ghostie:[Online]

Ghostie: Wooo I heard Eddie finally scored!

BA_Guardian:... Fml

Eddie6534: Holy crap Rose, you weren't just yanking my chain

BA_Russian: Roza...

Ghostie: I'm assuming 'BA_Russian' is Belikov... am I right Rose?

BA_Russian: I am Belikov, and I demand that you leave Roza alone.

Ghostie: I wasn't talking to you pedophile

Eddie6534: HOLY SHIT! Mason... come on, you can't be serious... Rose and Dimitri? Nah man, you've got it wrong!

BA_Guardian: No... no Eddie, he's got it right...

Ghostie: Rose, please just listen to me.

Clove_luvr69: [Online]

BA_Guardian: I'm not going to listen to you tell me that Dimitri is a bad choice Mace!

Clove_luvr69: wHY/ eh has a valed pont!

BA_Guardian: Adrian... what the hell is with your typing?

Clove_luvr69: I mit av had smuthin ta drinc

BA_Guardian: Reguardless, what do you mean?

Clove_luvr69: bElikoV si a bda chois../.. im betr

Ghostie: Not exactly where I was going, I meant that she should go with me.

Spirit_Girl18: Adrian... I'm coming over there to sober you up...

Spirit_Girl18: [Offline]

Pyromaniac1: I'm coming too... stupid lush

Pyromaniac1: [Offline]

Clove_luvr69: I no ned a eb sobt

BA_Russian: Ivashkov, you're not making any sense

Ghostie: Belikov, I told you not to talk!

BA_Russian: [Offline]

BA_Guardian: The...? Mace... did you make him log off?

Ghostie: I did

Eddie6534: Dude... not cool... you can't be harrassing Rose... she's like a little sister to me

Ghostie: But... Eddie, man! Rose was and is my girl

Eddie6534: Mason, you died and she moved on. I hate to break it to you like that, but if you keep doing stuff like this I'm going to have to step in... you know, as Rose's big brother

BA_Guardian: Eddie, thanks for being noble and all... but...

Ghostie: Enough! I'm leaving for now... the spirit is talking to me... but when I get back, all of this will be sorted out!

Ghostie: [Offline]

BA_Guardian: Thanks Eddie... I hope what you've done doesn't get you into trouble

Eddie6534: No problem Rose, and I don't care, I'm here to help

BA_Guardian: I think I'm going to get off...

Eddie6534: That's fine. By the way, I don't think you should be alone tonight. Go stay with Dimitri.

BA_Guardian: I will, and thanks again Eddie

Eddie6534: No problem :-)

BA_Guardian: [Offline]

Eddie6534: [Offline]

**Ooooooh, Mason is really upset... Ooooooh Aaaaahhhh... You should reviiiieeewww. Lolz I kid =] If you guys think that I should go in a different direction, or if you feel that my pace should be adjusted, please feel free to tell me ^.^**


	7. Chapter 7

**I would like to thank everyone that reviewed my story! And thank you to Dimkaisshmexy, your review was kind and I think you're right about adding more dialouge from a couple of the quiet characters. Also I didn't even realize I was putting Mace instead of Mase... I think my brain kinda just put a perception filter on the c... Any-who thank you ^.^**

**Disclaimer:**

**Adrian: *sigh* I'm running low on ideas to gain my freedom. I could always use compulsion...**

**Rose: Dude... your compulsion sucks ass!**

**Me: That's not very nice Rose... some people just have different talents!**

**Adrian: -.- Thanks Rose... thanks... I hope the red head makes you fail at something soon! Like perhaps not being able to ride a motorcycle!**

**Me: Can you even do that?**

**Rose: I don't think he can...**

**Adrian: There's lots you don't know about me ;)**

Rose POV

I woke up in Dimitri's arms the next morning. He wasn't surprised the night before, when he opened the door and saw me. I really hoped Mason wouldn't try anything violent. Messing with me through technology was fine, I could get over that... and if I couldn't, well I could become a quaker!

Dimitri chuckled when I told him that, saying that I wouldn't last ten minutes in the quiet solitude that comes with being a Quaker. I smacked him and pouted, but I knew it was true.

Mason POV

After talking with the shadowy spirit last night we came up with a plan. I was going to tell Rose's mother about her affair with Belikov. I wasn't to thrilled with how I was going to do it, but the means justified the ending. I would posses Eddie and walk up to Guardain Hathaway. This way she wouldn't freak out about there being a ghost talking to her, she'd think it was Eddie. I knew he wasn't going to be thrilled about it, and even though he would be there mentally during my whole body snatching, he wouldn't be able to stop me. Eddie would forgive me later, I was sure of it!

Eddie POV

I had spent the night before with Mia, just to make sure she was safe. I slept on the floor, despite her offers to get on the bed with her. I didn't want her to think that I was there to take advantage of her.

After I left her room I went back to mine and logged onto the chatroom, to see if I could communicate with Mase. Perhaps I could get him to lay off.

Chatroom 9000

**Clove_luvr69:** [Online]

**BA_Guardian: **[Online]

**Spirit_Girl18: **[Online]

**Pyromaniac1: **[Online]

**BA_Russian: **[Online]

**I_luv_h2o: **[Offline]

**Eddie6534: **[Online]

**Ghostie: **[Offline]

**Janine38: **[Offline]

**~Petrov~: **[Offline]

**Kirova_is_boss: **[Offline]

Clove_luvr69: I would just like to apologize to everyone for my actions last night. I was wrong to have gotten on here in my condition, and 

Clove_luvr69: Vasilisa stole my computer and thought it would behoove me to apologize -.-

Pyromaniac1: She's still over there?

BA_Guardian: No Sparky... she just learned how to hack computers in the last 24 hours -.-

Pyromaniac1: No need to be snarky Rose

BA_Russian: I agree, Roza, perhaps you need to... what is it you say? Chillax?

Clove_luvr69: I cannot believe you just said "Chillax"

BA_Russian: And what, Ivashkov, may I ask is wrong with that?

Clove_luvr69: I have no words...

BA_Guardian: Nothing is wrong with it Dimitri

Eddie6534: Yeah, I say it all the time

BA_Guardian: See?

Clove_luvr69: Just because Castile says it doesn't make it okay for Belikov to say it

Clove_luvr69: I'm sorry that I'm being rude. I'm just upset thatdsjgf;lasd;kJSBXCBB ;ADSVHKNXB

Clove_luvr69: -.-

BA_Guardian: Having issues over there?

BA_Russian: I think this is quite funny, perhaps the princess will rub off enough on to Ivashkov

Pyromaniac1: Yeah... but to do that she'd have to spend more time with him... why do I have to be punished?

BA_Guardian: Actually... I was thinking it would be torture to her... she has to spend the time with Adrian

Eddie6534: Yeah but Christian would have to find something else to do, rather than trying to get in bed with Liss

Clove_luvr69: I do not approve of the vulgarity that I see coming across my screen

Spirit_Girl18: Pft.. suck it up, two can play at this game!

BA_Russian: Umm... I'm assuming that Vasilisa has taken over Ivashkov's account, just as he has taken over her account

Eddie6534: Seems like it

I was laughing at the conversation on the computer screen. This was the fun loving group I knew and loved. Mason had to see that tearing it apart wasn't okay.

I shivered out of the blue. It had suddenly gotten cold in my dorm. I got up to go shut my window, but it wasn't open. All of a sudden I felt a pressure in my body, like I was being shoved aside. _It's okay, it's just me, Mase._

I was confused. _Mason? What the hell dude, why are you in my head?_ He moved my arm. _Wait he moved my arm! Dude, you're possesing me? So not cool!_

_Sorry bro, but I have to. You're going to go tell Guardian Hathaway about Rose and Belikov._ He walked over to the computer using my legs. MY LEGS!

Eddie6534: Hey guys, I gotta run. Bye!

BA_Guardian: See ya Eddie!

Pyromaniac1: Bye

Clove_luvr69: Salutations from Liss and Adrian!

BA_Russian: Goodbye Mr. Castile.

Mason wasn't too happy about the last farewell.

Eddie6534: [Offline]

He turned off my computer and walked out the door. Not exactly knowing where she was, he went to the Guardian office. We didn't find her in there, but we did find Alberta, and she told us, well Mason, that Guardian Hathaway was in the gym. Mason thanked her and headed that way. _Mase, you can't do this. Please, stop!_

_Eddie, I can't let Belikov take advantage of her. She's my girl! I have to save her._ I couldn't believe it, he had gone insane after death. When we reached the gym, she was beating dummies in the corner. I personally wouldn't have interuppted her, but Mason had nothing to lose... it wasn't his face that would be beaten to a pulp if things got nasty. _Oh chill out Castile, she won't hit us... just Belikov._ That didn't make me feel any better. He walked up behind her and coughed. She stopped and turned around, and raised an eyebrow, "Hello, you're one of Rosemarie's friends right? Isn't it Eddie Castile?" _Cool she knows your name!_ I didn't think it was cool at all... she could tell Rose who told her.

"Yes Guardian Hathaway."

She looked at him confused again, "Is there something I can help you with? Is something the matter?"

Mason took a deep breath, acting like this was all hard for him, "Yes, actually, there is something wrong." Guardian Hathaway cocked her head to the side. Mason took another deep breath in, "It has to do with Rose and... and Guardian Belikov." Her mood darkened.

"And what might that be?" She didn't seem to like where this was heading.

Mason paused for a second. _Here's your last chance Mase, you can still walk away with only a strange look._ He was weighing out the consequences. _Mase, please, just stop._

_NO!_ Pushing me away mentally he continued, "Guardian Hathaway, this is hard for me to say, but..."

"Spit it out already!"

"Rose and Belikov are having an affair!" I slouched in my mind, defeated. Guardian Hathaway looked pissed. Rose and Dimitri were done for.

"What do you mean?" She eyed Mason, all the while turning a dark color. "She's not even eighteen, and he's her mentor."

Mason nodded, "Yes, that's why I came to you. I didn't think it was right, and I thought perhaps you could put an end to it." I could feel a storm coming, and it wasn't going to be pretty.

Guardian Hathaway straightened out her clothes and looked to Mason, "You did good by coming and telling me this. I thank you." I walked to her bag and rummaged around. She ended up pulling out a silver stake and a change of clothing. Standing back up she turned to Mason again, "I suggest you go back to your dorm, Mr. Castile." Mason nodded and Guardian Hathaway turned on her heels and headed out the door. Mason was stoked. _Dude! Did you see that? She's pissed and going to go kill Belikov! Isn't this fantastic?_

_No Mase, it isn't. This is going to ruin not only Dimitri, but Rose too. She's going to hate me, and eventually you forever. _

He shook his head, _No she won't. You don't know what you're talking about. Everything will go according to my plan._ I really, truly hoped it didn't. I was about to say something more when I felt Mason leave my body. I stood there frozen for a minute before I realized I had to go warn Rose, and tell her to find Dimitri before her mother did. I ran out the gym doors as fast as I could.

**There, Janine knows. Whatever will happen next? Until next time ^.^**


	8. Chapter 8

**I just want to thank everyone who is commenting! Thank You**

**Adrian:She gets all giddy when she sees a new review... which then makes her distracted enough that I can go and try some more of my escape plans! Keep Reviewing!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Rose: I have decided to grace you all with my presence again. She obviously doesn't own any of this... **

**Adrian: HEY! MY JOB... THUNDER STEALER!**

Eddie POV

I pulled out my phone, realizing that I was not going to get to Rose in time for her to get Dimitri out of harms way. Guardian Hathaway was on a hunt, and her prey wasn't going to live when she found him. "Come on, pick up-"

"Hey Eddie, whatcha need?"

"You have to go find Dimitri, and fast! Your mother found out!"

Rose POV

I blanched when Eddie told me, "What the hell do you mean my mother found out? Who told her?"

I heard Eddie take a deep, "Mason took over my body and told your mom... When she left she had a stake in her hand." I didn't even hang up, I dropped my phone and ran towards Dimitri's room. I hoped to hell he was there.

When I got to his room I beat against his door, just on the off chance he was asleep. I heard shuffling and the dead bolt slide. He opened the door and I pushed him back in and slammed the door shut, locking it once again. He gave me a puzzled look. I was out of breath, and held up my index finger, telling him to hold on a sec.

Still panting I tried to string a sentence together. "Mom... found out... Mase... Eddie... She's coming... Has a stake..." I bent over trying once again to catch my breath. Dimitri came over and started rubbing circles on my back to calm me down. It worked and I stood back up.

He was looking at me with fear, panic, and love. Fear for what might happen to me and panic because my mother was looking to kill him. I could feel someone approaching and before I could say anything I heard my mother's voice, "BELIKOV! Open this God damned door this instance!" She was beating on it harder than I was when I got here.

I thought maybe I could try and calm her down, "Mom, can we talk about this before you do anyting rash, or something you might regret?"

"Rosemarie, get the hell away from him right now!" I intertwined our fingers together, I wasn't getting away from him for anything.

"No mother, just listen to me. I can-" The door fell to the ground, my mother staring at us, more specifically our hands. I squeezed Dimitri's and felt him squeeze back.

Eddie POV

I ran back to my room, and jumped onto the chat site. I could tell anyone on there to go to Dimitri's room, to try and stop Rose's mom from killing him.

**Clove_luvr69:** [Online]

**Spirit_Girl18: **[Online]

**Pyromaniac1: **[Online]

**I_luv_h2o: **[Offline]

**Eddie6534: **[Online]

**BA_Guardian: **[Offline]

**BA_Russian: **[Offline]

**Ghostie: **[Offline]

**Janine38: **[Offline]

**~Petrov~: **[Offline]

**Kirova_is_boss: **[Offline]

Clove_luvr69: Adrian, can I have my account back? I feel weird typing in yours

Spirit_Girl18: Sure thing cousin! I feel the same way.

Pyromaniac1: I just don't even know with you two right now *shakes head*

Eddie6534: [Online]

Eddie6534: Guys, you all need to get to Dimitri's room right now!

Eddie6534: Rose's mom found out and is going to kill him

Clove_luvr69: Oh no! How did she find out?

Eddie6534: We don't have time for that right now!

Which we didn't, but I mainly said that because I felt guilty, like I could have done something to stop Mason.

Pyromaniac1: Me and Liss are on our way now

Pyromaniac1: [Offline]

Clove_luvr69: [Offline]

Eddie6534: You coming Adrian?

Spirit_Girl18: I... yeah

Spirit_Girl18: [Offline]

Eddie6534: Good

Eddie6534: [Offline]

Getting off of the computer, I ran to Belikov's room. I was the closest out of the group, because the guardains stayed in the same building as the I was a hall away I could hear screaming and walls being hit.

Rose POV

"Rosemarie, get away now! I have some business to attend to at the moment, and I'll deal with you later."

I stood my ground, "Mother, I'm not leaving. You need to calm the fuck down. You don't even know what's going on." I hadn't thought things through and she only got angrier at my defiance.

She no longer gave me a warning, and she ran at Dimitri stake in hand. I couldn't let her kill him. Just as she was about to reach him, I jumped between her and felt something slide into my abdomen. I dropped to the ground, clutching my stomach. My mother looked shocked and was shaking, after she realized what she had done. In the hall I could see the others show up, but knew that Eddie had seen what had happened, as he was the first one there.

Dimitri dropped to my side and examined my wound. He yelled to the others, "Go to the infirmary now! Tell them that Rose is in trouble and losing a lot of blood!" My friends stood frozen in the hall way. "GO!" Christian woke up first and punched Eddie, they ran down the hall. Lissa and Adrian ame into the room. I closed my eyes, not being able to keep them open.

I could feel Dimitri rubbing my forehead, "Don't leave me Roza, stay with me." I could barely get out a "mhmm".

"Get her feet and I'll get her torso. We'll put her on the matteress and carry her down that way." I didn't know who he was talking to but a couple seconds later I felt people touching me. When they picked me up, pain went all over, and I cried out. "I'm so sorry Roza, so sorry." I felt it when they laid me down on the bed, but could also feel a dark was washing over me. "Ivashkov, grab that corner, Princess this one, and Janine that one. I have this one, so on the count of three. One..." I never heard him say three, I passed out.

**Dun dun duuuunnnnnn. Thank you Dimkaisshmexy for that idea, but Rose isn't going to die... that would be double plus ungood.**


End file.
